


The Benefits of a Hot Shower

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Rundown (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck takes a shower and Travis decides to join him.  Set just after the movie ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of a Hot Shower

His body ached from head to toe. Stripping off his clothes Beck turned on the shower, making sure it was as hot as he could stand it. The last few days had been brutal on his body, from the tumble down a mountain side to the battle with Hatcher and his men, not to mention the various fights he had gotten into with the kid. And though he managed to have a quick shower on his way back from Brazil with Travis he still felt dirty, tired, and very, very sore.

Stepping into the shower, Beck moaned in pleasure as hot water pounded over him. He braced his hands against the cool tiles and just let the water fall on him. Eyes closed, he could feel the knots of muscles start to loosen up under the heavy spray. Somewhere in his house, Travis was wandering around exploring. Undoubtedly getting into all the nooks and crannies of Beck’s life. He was still trying to figure out why he had helped get Travis away from his father and why invite him to stay at his place until Mariana came through with the money from the sale of the Gato.

Travis annoyed him, irritated him and generally was a pain in the butt. But Beck had seen hints of another Travis underneath the constant talking and cockiness. The genuine emotion and conviction in Travis’s voice when he was arguing with Mariana about giving the Gato to a museum instead of selling it to the highest bidder where it would never be seen again. The way Travis had come back with the Gato and handed it over to Mariana when he could have been long gone out of Beck’s reach and knowing Mariana would be selling the idol to the highest bidder had given Beck a deeper look into Travis’s mind. Underneath the smartass attitude lay a core of ideals and morals and although the deal Beck and Mariana had struck was only between the two of them, Travis had made sure each side fulfilled the deal. Mariana had gotten the Gato and Beck had gotten Travis.

When Travis had turned towards him after giving Mariana the idol, Beck knew the kid was hoping he would let him go instead of taking Travis back to his father. But Beck made no deals with his bounty. He had snapped the handcuffs on Travis’s wrists, ignoring the look of hurt on the kid’s face and started the long journey back to Los Angeles.

Travis had been quiet most of the way back, seemingly resigned to his fate. After days traipsing through the Brazilian jungle with Travis talking all the time, Beck had grown use to hearing Travis’s voice. And as much as he wanted to let Travis go, he couldn’t. He needed the money from bringing Travis back to his father. It would give him the funding to start his restaurant and to finally leave the world of loan sharks and bad people behind him.

He had fired a gun not once but several times to save Travis. Something he swore he would never do because it took him to a very bad place within himself. Then and there Beck knew he would not let Billy Walker keep his son for long. Only long enough to give Beck the money he needed and to clear his way from ever working for Billy again. His resolve had only hardened when Billy had punched Travis.

Now he had Travis in his home and he still didn’t understand exactly why he did what he had done. Or what was going to happen next. His fascination with the kid seemed to provide very little reason for all he had done.

A draft of cool air on his back forced his eyes open. He glanced over his shoulder to see Travis, naked and grinning at him as he stepped into the shower.

“What do you think you are doing?” Beck asked, eyes flicking over the lean, wiry length of Travis’s body.

“Taking a shower?” Travis let his eyes slide down Beck’s body slowly, making Beck very aware of the fact both of them were naked in a small, enclosed place.

“You couldn’t wait till I was done?” Beck asked, turning his back on Travis and reaching for the soap. He lathered himself up quickly, trying to finish fast before his body started taking an interest in things. He wanted to toss Travis out of the shower but from the past few days spent with him in the Brazilian jungle, Beck knew it would be a futile effort. He was bigger and stronger than Travis and a better fighter but Travis had him beat in sheer tenacity.

“Nope. Would be a waste of water.” Travis reached around and plucked the soap from Beck’s hand. He ran the bar over Beck’s shoulders and down his back. Beck froze as he felt Travis’s hands sliding over his skin.

It had been too long since he had felt another person touching him like this. Too long since he had a lover and Travis’s hands felt wonderful on him as he washed Beck.

Travis took his time soaping him up then washing away the suds not to mention feeling him up as he went. Beck let him, enjoying the feel of Travis’s hands on his body. As Travis reached back around him to replace the soap, his body brushed against Beck’s making Beck tense just a little bit. Travis moved even closer, his wet body warm against Beck’s back, his cock hard against Beck’s ass.

“Besides, I’ve been wanting to get my hands on you for a couple of days now.” Travis slid his hands down Beck’s body, stroking lightly.

Beck braced his hands against the wall, feeling cool tiles under his fingers and the hard beat of water over his head and shoulders. Fingers slid over his skin, exploring the lines and curves of his body and Beck just let himself feel what Travis was doing to him, how it was affecting his body.

The kid hummed in appreciation as he explored Beck. “Ya know, you must really tell me what kind of workout you are on.” One hand slid over his groin, brushing against Beck’s erection. “Mm, big boy.” Travis wrapped one hand around Beck’s cock and stroked hard. Beck groaned as he felt himself growing harder.

Travis ground his own shaft against Beck as he stroked him. Beck pushed into the tunnel of Travis’s fingers, moaning, feeling pleasure surge through him. Widening his stance, he felt Travis’s other hand slid down to cup his balls, making him shudder and groan and it was too much, too soon, too fast.

“Oh yeah, big boy. That’s it.” Travis’s hand moved faster. “Come for Travis.”

Not yet, not yet, Beck thought, pulling out of Travis’s hands and spinning around to pin the kid against the wall. Travis yelped in surprise as he felt the full weight of Beck’s hard, slick body against his. The yelp quickly changed into a moan of pleasure as Beck kissed him hard, devouring his mouth as he ground his aching shaft into Travis’s body.

Travis returned the kiss with passion, his hands digging into Beck’s butt as they writhed against one another. Water pounded over them, making their skin slippery as they slid against each other. Beck slid one knee between Travis’s legs, rubbing it up against the kid’s balls making Travis yell.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah,” Travis muttered, hips pumping, cock hard and hot against Beck’s. One part of Beck’s mind couldn’t help noticing Travis was as talkative during sex as he was any other time but then Travis was coming hard, spilling hot over Beck’s stomach just as Beck thrust against him hard, his own release tearing out of him.

The water washed away the evidence of their release. Travis was slumped against him, breathing hard and grinning like a fool. Beck reached out to turn off the water and managed to manhandle Travis’s pliant body out of the shower. He tossed a towel at Travis and grabbed one for himself, quickly drying off.

As he finished drying, he caught Travis watching him, eyes bright and looking hungry despite the fact he had just come. Travis grinned at him and tossed his damp towel over the towel rack before starting to get dressed.

Beck let his eyes travel down Travis’s body, taking in the long, lean length of him. The kid was all skin and bones, wiry and strong and definitely didn’t fit Beck’s choice of a lover. Shaking his head he got dressed. What had he gotten himself into?

“Hey Beck! What does a guy have to do to get fed around here?”

Whatever it was, life was certainly going to be interesting for a little while with Travis around. He couldn’t decide if he was in a hurry or not for Mariana to come through with the money she promised.


End file.
